It's Always Been You
by Foreverfaandoms
Summary: What happens when Emma falls of the Jolly Rodger into the freezing sea bellow? Who will jump in after her? Regina of course. Is it too late for our favorite savior? SwanQueen


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do _not_ own Once Upon A Time or anything it involves.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Emma fell off the ship Regina felt her heart stop beating and tears burn her eyes as she ran to where she had last seen the blonde beauty.

"EMMA!" She screamed without caring what the others thought about her "sudden" care for the woman's well being.

The truth was, her care-no her _love_ for the girl was anything _but_ sudden.

Regina had known Emma for just a few short weeks before realizing that Emma was her true love, her _one_ and _only_ true love.

Did she love Daniel? _Of course_. Had she thought that he was her one and only true love? _Yes_.

_But_, as recent events have proven, Emma was her true love, _not_ Daniel.

So, because of her deep love for Emma, Regina didn't think twice before ripping her jacket off, kicking her shoes across the deck of the boat, and jumping into the freezing water after Emma. _Her_ Emma.

'_She isn't yours yet._' She reminded herself. _'But I'm not letting her get away this easily.' _Regina thought to herself as she landed into the water with a splash.

Regina let out some of the air she had been holding in shock at the temperature of the water.

'J_ust think about Emma. Save Emma. Save Emma. Save Emma.'_ Regina repeated in her head that it would motivate her body to swim to the depths of the sea to find her love.

After swimming for what felt like hours, but in reality could have only been a moment or so, black dots began to cloud Regina's vision.

'_No. No. You will not pass out. Emma needs you. Don't you dare pass out._' Regina scolded herself.

She wouldn't allow herself to succumb to her body's need of warmth and air, she had to focus on Emma. If Emma died she might as well die along with her, because the thought of living without her...without _Emma_...it's impossible to imagine.

Just as Regina felt she could no longer convince herself to stay alive under the depths of the ocean, a flash of blonde appeared in front of her.

Regina swam as if she were in the Olympics as she made her way to Emma.

She grabbed Emma by the hand and began to swim up as fast as her weakened body would allow to her.

'_Come on. Come on. COME ON!_' She repeated in her head.

Regina broke the surface of the water, which had begun to calm because of Emma's heroic, and idiotic, actions.

It was then she noticed the rope that those who were still aboard the Jolly Rodger had thrown down to them.

Regina shifted Emma's weight so that she could hold the blonde in front of her as the three adults aboard could hoist them up.

The minute-no second that they were safely on the ship once again Regina began to give Emma CPR.

Snow White and Prince Charming were looking down at their daughter while stroking her hair as the distraught parents cried out.

Hook moved over to to the scene and placed his middle finger and forefinger on her neck, checking for a pulse. He slowly pulled his hand away after a moment.

Charming's head snapped up to hear what the pirate had to say about his daughter's condition.

"I'm sorry, mate." Hook spoke softly.

Snow White and Charming fell from their kneeling and sitting positions as they crumbled in front everyone's eyes.

"Emma! My little girl! Oh, Emma!" The couple cried.

Regina, however, payed no mind to anyone or anything that wasn't Emma. Her hands still on the blonde's chest pushing in and out every so often.

Hook moved to put his hand on Regina's folded ones. "Regina, you can stop now. She's gone." He said softly. Since they had been on the ship he had noticed the love Regina had for Emma, making him feel the Queen's pain at the loss of her true love.

"NO! She isn't gone." She said as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. And, in all honesty, it was. '_Emma isn't dead. I never even told her I loved her. We haven't been able to be happy. We haven't done a damn thing together and she can't be dead' _Regina thought frantically.

Regina practically threw herself on top of Emma's cold body, hugging the woman she loved with tears freely flowing down her face.

Regina's reaction made Snow White and Charming stop what they were doing and stare in awe at the woman on top of their daughter.

"She c-can't be d-dead! She's not d-dead! I n-ne-need her! She-we-I-I love h-her! She's m-my true l-love! She can't be gone! I n-need her! I c-can't live without h-her!" Regina cried out through broken sobs.

Snow and Charming looked down, eyes closed tight after hearing Regina. They knew Regina loved Emma, they knew they were each other's true love. They knew, they always knew. So, it only made them cry harder knowing Emma would never have her true love and neither would Regina.

Regina picked her head up to look at Emma's face. "Please, sweetie, don't leave me. Don't leave me. I-I love you." Regina spoke softly.

"Emma..." Her name fell off Regina's lips in a small whisper.

In all of her agony she didn't even realize she had moved her face just centimeters from Emma's. She only realized what she was doing when her lips touched the savior's.

Regina closed her eyes even tighter at the feeling of her true love's cold lips.

Her eyes stayed shut until she heard Snow White whisper her name in disbelief.

"Regina.." Snow said.

Regina's eyes shot open to look at Snow. She said nothing, unable to find her voice. Understanding flashed in Snow's eyes.

They kept their eyes locked until Regina noticed a bright light illuminating from Emma.

She shot her head down to look at her love. But, just as quick at the light was born, it died once more.

Regina looked back down, she should have gotten her hopes up. Sure, she thought that she had saved Emma, but she didn't. The light was gone.' _Strange shit happens to us all the time. Why would a light be some monumental thing.'_ Regina thought to herself.

That is, until she felt and heard the women beneath her gasping for air.

Regina all but jumped off of Emma before moving to her side and holding her in her arms in one swift move.

"Em?" Regina questioned in disbelief.

Confusion flashed across the blonde's face for a moment before she gathered her thoughts.

"Regina? Wha-how did you-" Emma began looking into those beautiful brown eyes she fell in love with. She could barely make a coherent thought because of the fact that the women she was madly in love with was holding her in her arms, tears of joy pouring out of her lovely eyes.

"I-I was dead. I was gone, Regina. How did you-" Emma once again began and stopped without actually finishing what she had to say.

It was then that Emma took into account that her lips were tingling and they felt as if they were on fire.

Her body felt warm in the places that Regina's body and here's contacted each other. '_Did she...kiss me?'_ Emma contemplated in a completely horrified and excited sort of way.

Regina saw the shock in her love's eyes and what else was there? Excitement? Or dare she think it; hope?

After another moment of Emma attempting to figure out what the hell had happened, realization hit Emma like a slap in the face

Regina saw the realization and understanding in Emma's lovely green eyes and she could feel heat rising in her cheeks,

Emma saw the red tint that crept onto Regina's flawless face, which stood out even in the darkness they were in, didn't go unseen by Emma.

"True Love's kiss..." Emma all but whispered in a tone that could not be determined.

Regina hung her head, not knowing what Emma was thinking, and, at that moment, she didn't really want to. For she was scared of the rejection she assumed would come along anytime now.

"Gina..." Emma whispered again. She got no reaction from Regina, or so she thought. Little did she know hearing Emma use that form of her name, one that no one had ever used before, made Regina's heart soar.

"Gina..." She whispered once more, lightly placing two fingers under Regina's chin and lifting her head up so she could look Regina in the eyes.

"Do you really love me?" Emma asked with questioning eyes.

"Well I gave you true love's kiss didn't I?" Regina said somewhat sarcastically, but Emma knew it was only because she was scared.

"The real question is..." Regina started again. "Do you love me?"

"Isn't that much obvious?" Emma stated in a flat voice.

"I knew it." Regina said, hanging her head again.

'_She looks so...vulnerable._..' Emma thought sadly.

"No, Gina, you obviously don't. You gave me true love's kiss isn't that proof enough?" Emma asked.

"No, _Emma_, it _isn't_. Just because you are _my_ true love..." Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, in attempt to be able to say what she was about to say. "Doesn't mean I'm _yours_." Regina spoke sadly.

"I thought...I thought it went both ways with true love's kiss, I mean it makes sense cause of how I feel." Emma said.

"Well no, not always. Sometimes it's just one wa-" Regina stopped mid-sentence upon realizing what Emma was implying. "Wait...you- are you- do- I- I'm-I'm your true love?" Regina asked, going out on a limb.

"You're so stupid." Emma whispered, grabbing the sides of Regina's face purposefully, yet gently, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Regina was stunned for a moment, but shortly recovered, joining in on the passion-filled kiss.

Emma's hands moved from Regina's face and wrapped around her neck. Emma was still in Regina's lap (the position they were in when Emma began to awaken) and Regina moved her hands to place them firmly on Emma's waist.

They lasted like that for a moment or two, until air became a necessity. Regina pulled back, and a shocked expressions graced her face.

"Em, you...you do love me. I am you're true love...I-I love you." Regina spoke still slightly dazed from the kiss they just shared.

The kiss she shared with _Emma_.

_Emma_, her _true love._

_Her_ Emma.

"Yes, Gina, it's you. It's always been you."

Regina kissed Emma again, ready for whatever the future may bring them, all she knew was that whatever life did give them, they'd do it together.

**The End.**


End file.
